Trailer: TAI2: Total Alternate Action Tour
by Jason Kreuger Myers
Summary: Here's a sneak peak at my upcoming fic and sequal to Total Alternate Island, TAI2!
1. Trailer

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the OC's in this story's trailer.

I suppose you all want to here from me. Here's an update into what the progress is for TAI2.

Before you ask, yes, I've hit a roadblock with Deadly Obsession. Busy with vacations and summer school which always takes first priority.

Still working out a few kinks, but I still have most of it planned out and multiple rivalries/storylines set. The update time is currently either early or mid August.

For now, to get a slight hint of what's coming, here's a new trailer! I actually might put up at least one or 2 more in the very near future.

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS SO **READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

* * *

**They thought it was all over...**

Harold raised his check in victory "YES!"

**However...it was not the end as in 1 year time.**

**They would return...  
**

Chris grinned widely "Campers! Or should I say tourists!"

**With them they will carry old friendships...**

Bridgette is seen giving an awaiting Jessie a hug.

Next to them, Ezekiel gave an awaiting Harold a high five.

**As well as old wounds...**

Heather couldn't help but grimace as she noticed the several glares sent her way.

Courtney and Gwen are trading death glares.

**They will travel to all 4 corners of the globe...**

"AHHHHHH!" The Twins squealed "NEW YORK!"

The scene cuts to Chris gesturing to another area "welcome to the world famous...STONEHENGE!"

Again, it cuts to a tall mountain side, revealed to be Mount Everest.

**Along with new faces...  
**

Owen burps loudly "oh sorry, anyway, I'm Owen, what's your..."

Emily screams "AHHH! GERMS!" She frantically reaches into her bag and sprays a can of disinfect into Owen's face.

"MY EYES!"

**Some good...**

Dena tilts her head and smiles "you have perhaps the greatest amount of inner willpower I've ever sensed in an individual."

Eva blinks then nods "um...thanks...I guess."

**Some bad...  
**

Jared sneers and stabs his finger into Tyler's chest "how about you stand back and let me show you what a REAL athlete is like dork?"

Tyler growls back, not afraid "you want a piece of me musclehead?"

**And others just plain weird...**

Lindsay waves enthusiastically "hi!"

Raphael just stares at her and flicks a card from the deck he is holding, showing her the Queen of Hearts.

**They will face...ACTION!  
**

"AHHHH! THE JERSEY DEVIL!"

**ADVENTURE!  
**

Chris chuckled "oh, I wouldn't want to swim in those rapids dudes!"

**WEIRDNESS!**

Leanne smiles kindly at her teammate "why not? You would look lovely."

Andrew looked flatly at her then the dress she was holding up "1. Guy's don't wear dresses and 2. If I did wear it, I would probably get gender confused causing my girlfriend to kill you." Seeing the nervous look Leanne gave him, he nodded "seriously, she would kill you."

**ROMANCE!  
**Cody and Lindsay held each other close a they watched the rising moon.

**AND ABOVE ALL ELSE...DRAMA!**

"Listen, I just think we should give her..."

"Save it Noah."

Beth snarled and stormed off, leaving a saddened Noah behind her.

**Who shall fall? Who shall prevail?  
**

Chris nodded "who will win the new prize of 10...MILLION DOLLARS! ?"

**Find out on a fanfiction site coming to you soon on...  
**

**TOTAL...  
**

**ALTERNATE...  
**

**ACTION...  
**

**TOUR!  
**

* * *

Trivia: Here's a repeat of the old trivia printed at the end of the first fic with 10 more pieces of info added.

1. You have to understand that a YEAR has passed. Things can happen for the 28 TAI teens, sometimes good...sometimes bad. Who knows? There could be one who let's fame get to his/her head.

2. There will be a few break ups, although a few will get back together. One couple will actually break up over the year break.

3. There WILL be an illegal alliance with one of the hosts.

4. The 4 villains are Justin, Kelsey, Courtney, and Jared.

5. Jared will carry his briefcase into the show. What's inside of it is going to be...interesting.

6. The very first camper who will be eliminated will be the main part of a _major_ storyline.

7. The challenges will be different and be based on everything from VR challenges to common knowledge.

8. The Finals will include the Final 4, who will compete in one last challenge until there is one left standing.

9. At the 15 mark, the teams will be dissolved and it will be every camper for themselves.

10. Teams will change after every challenge.

11. There will only be one injury based elimination this season...but...this one is going to be REALLY and I mean REALLY bad.

12. If you haven't caught the hint from the last chapter, yes, the Interns will be hosting the Aftermath shows.

13. Chris will not be a total monster like he is portrayed in some fics, nor will he be _obsessed_ with the solely drama part of the show. He will be shown as simply a jerk and prick.

14. Chef will be planning something.

15. There will at some point, be another zombie VR challenge based off another...certain zombie video game.

16. The airplane they will travel in will be much more efficient and larger.

17. Sierra and Alejandro will be making appearances, but how I won't say.

18. As for the ROTI contestants...not too sure, but we'll see.

19. A few animals will sneak into the storage area of the plane, such as Fuzzy Wuzzums and Sasquatchinakwa.

20. The first challenge itself will be a hunt for a certain item.

* * *

So what do you think?

Please give me some opinions on what you all think.

And maybe some ideas or locations for me to use.

Again, first posting will be early to mid August.


	2. Darkness

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the OC's in this story's trailer.

GREETINGS ALL!

Some news I want to share first.

YAY! You all know what Monday is?

MONDAY IS MY 21st BIRTHDAY! WOOOOOOO!

TO further wet your appetites for the inevitable release of TAI2, here is another trailer into the newest season of the Total Alternate series!

This trailer is going to be a little more darker as to warn you.

Again, DO **NOT** READ IF YOU DON'T WISH FOR SPOILERS!

* * *

_A pair of feet are seen walking down a hallway_

**When all was said and done.**

Harold raised his check before it...cuts to static.

**A nerd won it all.  
**

_The camera slowly moves up the unknown figure._**  
**

**But now...  
**

**Darkness is rising  
**

Jared puts the briefcase on his lap with a dark grin "I have something to tell all of the viewers of the world. Turns to static before he reveals the contents.

**Past pain is revisited**

Eva looks at the camera coldly "that bimbo winning the endurance test instead of me shot my credibility and all my reputation."

_The camera now shows a well built chest._

**Old enemies** **return**

Courtney smirks at the camera "let's say this season I have a little...insurance policy."

**New enemies plan**

Kelsey carves into the wall next to her with a knife, showing Gwen's face "she must be...disposed of."

**Plot's are being formed**

Chef snarls and slams a fist into the wall "I'm getting sick of this treatment."

_The camera shows the face, but it is partially covered by a hood. But you can just see a a twisted smile on the face's features_

**Tensions are rising  
**

Sara gives a glare at Izzy "what happened out there?"

**Truths are told**

Katie snaps at the person in front "you've become exactly like them!"

_The camera shows the hooded man walking into a stadium. He sits on the ground with the camera panning away, showing the massive arena as it is lit up.  
_

**But they still believe in foolish things...like loyalty  
**

Kiki grins and helps up Jake to the wall she is on "up here handsome."

Lenny looks up worryingly as Kiki also lends her hand "come on you little jitterbug. You can trust us."

**Compassion**

Lindsay waves a hand with her regular bubbly air "hi I'm Lindsay what are your names?"

Talia looks away shyly "I'm...Talia."

Raphael just stares out the window silently.

Lindsay just shrugs and continues to talk to the two cheerfully.

**Friendship  
**

Laura steps back from what she's seeing with a startled expression "whoa, that's...whoa." She then feels a hand on her shoulder.

Next to her, Heather pats her shoulder while Noah nods silently "don't worry you little_ điên chim,_ we got your back."

**Honor**

Marcus raises his hands only for him to be picked up. He blinks to see the weapon tossed to him.

Andrew smirks "if your going down, it should be on your feet braniac."

**Determination**

Felix, although with a bruise, staggers on "I! WON'T! QUIT!"

**Love**

Duncan grins next to a staring Leshawna as he gestures "not bad huh?"

Leshawna shakes her head and chuckles warmly "Baby Boy, you are full of surprises."

**Fools, all of them  
**

_The figure sits on the ground in the empty arena as it slowly moves away from the lit arena. Suddenly each light turns off one by one until the only light is on the figure sitting down._**  
**

**It's time for all of them...  
**

_All of a sudden the camera shoots forward when the man flips back his hood, stopping a few feet away from his face. It shows tanned handsome features, bright green eyes, black hair falling around his eyes, all with a dark smile._

**To fall  
**

_The camera stay on him for a few moments until the light turns off...leaving nothing but darkness and an empty arena_

* * *

So how was that! ? Was it any good? PLEASE tell me if it was good.

The next and final chapter will be a little different.

It will be the 12 new campers...AUDITION TAPES!

That's right you'll get a glimpse into the new campers and what their like.

Update should be sometime next week.

SAYONARA!


	3. Auditions

Disclaimer - The rights of Total Drama Island and its characters belong to Teletoon, Cartoon Network, and all those associated with the show. I do own the OC's in this story's trailer.

Afternoon ladies and gents!

Soon TAI2 will be up!

Now Monday is here...thus today's my BIRTHDAY! Really hope I can get at least one surprise this year!

But first, it's time for all of you to get a tiny glimpse into the personality's of the 12 new campers who will joining our 28 veterans.

* * *

**Audition Tape #1- Leanne  
**

The southern teen is shown sitting in what looks like an old fashioned dining area, knitting what looks like a dress shirt. She holds it up proudly and soon looks to the side, staring at the camera.

"Father, may Ah ask what that is?" She asks.

"Oh it's a camera recording your audition tape Leanne." An older man's voice.

"Mah what?" Leanne raises an eyebrow, then blinks "wait, is this for that Canadian show that Uncle Danny always watches at the neighbor's house? The one about other teenagers." She then gasps "oh, you want me to join?"

"Yep, now tell it some things about yourself."

"Well okay." She clears her throat and soon smiles "hello, mah name is Leanne. Ah was born and raised here in the South, I enjoy dancing and I love fashion and knitting my own clothes, Ah even knit this dress Ah'm wearing right now." She gestured to herself.

She stood up and picked up a fan, fanning herself "now Uncle Danny tells me that the show is very exciting and mah father knows I always wanted to see the outside world from beyond the farm. So anyway, I promise I shall maintain a dignified air and shoe not all those who come from wealthy backgrounds are arrogant and high strung."

She end the video by giving a curtsy to the camera.

* * *

**Audition Tape #2- Kiki  
**

Camera static is shown as a set up camera shows the hacker sitting at her desk with a playful grin "well well, hello there boys and girls. Kiki's the name, though I prefer the Goddess of the Grid." She gives a amused chuckle

She gestured to her system, shown to have multiple monitors as well as wires sticking out all over the place "as you can see, I'm well equipped to handle anyone that pisses me off or one of my friends. One time, a guy cheated on my sister and now apparently a video of him dancing to Numa Numa is on the school web."

Turning around she started typing away on her computer for a minute and turned back around "wait for it."

HONK! HONK! HONK!

"KIKI!" A woman's voice is heard yelling.

Kiki shouted "sorry Mom! Have to show the guy's I mean business." She turns back to the camera with her seemingly typical sly grin "for what just happened, I just hacked into my mom's car system and activated the car alarm. This season I heard is going to have some computer based challenges of which I can definitely lend a hand."

Pushing back one of her bangs, she continues "and also want to get my hands on any cute boy who thinks they can handle me. Anyway, hugs and kisses all of you."

She blows a kisses into the camera as she hits a key on the keyboard, turning it off.

* * *

**Audition Tape #3- Jared**

A school hallway is shown with the jock walking down the hall, twirling a football on the end with a smug air around him. On his other hand he carried a metal briefcase.

"Why should I join? I think the better question is why _shouldn't _I join. You see I have it all."

"Perfect looks." He winks at a passing pair of girls, who giggle and blush.

"Perfect skills." He tosses the football down the hall to a call "nice throw Jared!"

"And I even have perfect brains." He points to his head "I single handedly came up with the plays and tactics that won my team the county championships in a perfect season last fall."

With a frown, he holds up a finger for a second as he places down the briefcase, then grabs a geeky looking boy off screen "hey there Geekdon, where's the toll for going through _my _hallway?"

The nerd raises a finger "actually my name's Gordo..."

SLAM!

Jared slams a fist into the locker next to him, causing the nerd to frantically give him some change, causing him to be thrown off screen.

"Oh nerds." The voice behind the camera "they never learn."

"Your preaching to the choir little sis." He grins again as if nothing happened "anyway, I'm literally the _perfect _athlete and tactician. Better than those other weaklings you have on the show."

"And traitors to the Elite of the world by siding with freak and dweebs." The voice behind the camera says bitterly.

Jared nods "don't worry little sis, I'll get her for you. And for anyone who tries to say otherwise." His grin turns a little mysterious as he picks up the case he was holding "let's say _this_ will take care of them. What's in it? Well you'll have to pick me and find out."

He gives a final smug grin as the camera clicks off.

* * *

**Audition Tape #4- Lenny  
**

A small space is heard as only eyes are shown in the darkness, with a jittery voice "I know your listening to this. You think I don't know that car you sent after me?"

The light turns on top of the camera showing the oddball's face "you see, for some reason, 'The Man' has taken an interest in me. They won't leave me alone and I KNOW they have been tracking me."

He looks to the side with a narrowed eye look "good thing I found out about Total Drama. Now maybe I can get some help in discovering just why I'm being chased down."

His eyes narrow as he looks to the side "I fully expect at least a few of the other contestants are involved and I've got a taser and some pepper spray with their names on it."

Nodding he appears to stand up in the small space he is in "One way or another, I will stop them from hunting me and they will not do this to other individuals."

A door opens and a light turns on, revealing a closet "Lenny?"

"AHHHHH!" He raises his pepper spray and sprays it blindly at the person who opened the door "BACK OFF! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!"

He stops as he sees the person on the ground, chuckling nervously as he fumbles with the camera "oh...um...sorry Dad."

* * *

**Audition Tape #5- Dena  
**

Sitting on a rock in the middle of a large forest, the spiritualist pats her red skirt down as she takes a breath "you can just feel the energy moving through the air. You can almost hear the animals for miles around, chirping and living simple lives out here."

She jumps down and gazes at the camera with a passive expression "greetings my name is Dena and I wish to take part in your show."

While a squirrel eats an acorn in the background, she continues "for years I've always wanted to know what purpose we have here, if He exists, if we truly are the products of evolution."

"Knowing the show is traveling across the world makes me think of it as a journey to help to find these answers as well as meet new people of all kinds." She frowns "I am aware of the conflict that often overtakes the show, but I have hope that I can make it a fair competition towards all involved."

She gazes up into the sky "their are many good people but there are some who are lost in the darkness or seek redemption for past actions, so I hope to make them see reason and to help guide them out of the darkness as all life, no matter how small is precious."

CAW!

A hawk snatches the squirrel in the background, yet she doesn't even notice as she tilts her head with a gentle smile "well, that is all I have to say. May the spirits and energies of this beautiful world keep you safe."

She bows her head as the camera is turned off.

* * *

**Audition Tape #6- Kelsey  
**

Static shows until a room COVERED in the face of a certain musician is shown, his pictures covering most of the walls. After a few moments of this creepy sight, the stalker pops up with a snort "oh hi there. I'm Kelsey and as you can see, I have alot of information concerning my soulmate."

Kissing the wall a few times, she giggles with a hint of dementia "oh yes, your such a good boy, yes you are."

She turns back around "when I first saw him on the show I just knew, like a connection, that we were meant to be. I just know that we are going to be together."

"He'll understand eventually. Even if I have to get rid of a **GOTH BIMBO WHO STANDS BETWEEN OUR LOVE!"** She suddenly screams demonically.

She takes a breath, but still grins disturbingly "no one will stand between us."

"So pick me so I can take what is rightfully mine and while I'm at it, I shall be also be a force. A force for all those like myself who were mocked for who we are. For wearing glasses, for being short, for working instead of being given things like others have on a silver platter."

Kelsey leans into the camera and grins "none shall stand in my way."

**"None."**

* * *

**Audition Tape #7- Clark**

A flash covered the screen as a fedora is seen popping out of the bottom. Soon coming into frame onto a public street as people pass him by "Hello." He takes out a small badge with his name written on it "Clark Konner, investigative reporter and the headline is me joining your show."

He takes his camera and flashes a few shots of traffic along with some annoyed passerby's "you see, as a reporter first, I am always looking for the next big scoop. Currently, instead of just talking about who I am, I'm going to just show you. Right now I'm in front of Dwight's Coffee Shop where I received a tip that the owner of the store is secretly putting illegal substances inside coffee blends."

"Is this a good idea Clark?" A male voice asks from behind the camera.

Clark just grins "hey, they'll be so high in the clouds they won't even notice."

Without another word, he briskly walks into the store behind him and vaults over the counter to the surprise of the female cashier.

The cashier stares at him "can I help you?"

"Why yes, by giving me your phone number for starts." Clark grins.

As the cashier blushes, Clark blinks as he remembers "oh right, WHERE'S IS IT? !"

Seeing this a heavy set bearded man waddles into the frame "what's all the commotion young man?"

Clark bounds up and sticks his face near the man "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? !"

"The what?"

"OH DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH MANAGER MARIJUANA! ?" Clark pokes his finger into the man's chest "I KNOW YOU'VE BEEN SELLING THEM! WHERE'S THE STASH? ARE YOU A DEALER OR JUST THE FRONT MAN! ?"

An officer sitting down comes into the the frame and drags him away with a sigh "hi Clark."

"Oh Officer Duvall, nice seeing you again. How are the kids?"

"Just fine. You know the drill." The officer sighs, clearly doing this before.

Clark becomes calm and looks back into the camera "as you can see, I believe actions are louder than words and I never stop no matter the obstacle. I think one of your contestants will show a story that I can personally reveal to the world." He turns back to the front "I'LL BE BACK! THE TRUTH WILL BE REVEALED! YOU CANNOT SILENCE THE PRESS! OH AND CALL ME GORGEOUS!"

He gazes one final time at the camera "THIS IS CLARK KONNER SIGNING OFF!"

* * *

**Audition Tape #8- Emily  
**

It shows Emily is seen in her tank top and jeans brushing away at the floor with a sponge. She is heard muttering "messy, messy. Hasn't anyone ever heard of soap."

She gazes up with a proud smile, gesturing around her "took me 3 hours, but I've done my daily cleaning of my room. Do this every day after school, can never be to careful with those FILTHY germs always hovering everywhere." She stops to shudder.

She then rolls her eyes "my parents believe this show will break my 'obsession' as they call it." She stops to frown "it's not really an obsession as it is a mission. A mission to rid my life of these disgusting germs from the world."

She crosses her arms with a stern glance "I hope to teach all of the fellow contestants what the use of friendly hygiene can do for your life. I do hope they understand before they face a disease that will most likely kill them."

The door is heard opening "HA! Their never going to accept a neat freak like you sis."

Without missing a beat, Emily picks up a can of disinfect spray and sprays it off screen. A cry is heard as the door is slammed shut while Emily continues "stupid brothers, anyway I wish to join to teach individuals what a little cleanliness can do for you life."

"Your still weird!" The same voice yells out from behind the door as Emily looks to it in annoyance.

* * *

**Audition Tape #9- Oswald  
**

Snores are heard as Oswald is seen sleeping on a couch. The man behind the camera gently asks "Oswald?"

The sloth sits up and looks around the room, his eyes settling on the camera with a sleepy stare "what Mr Blake?"

"It's time for your audition tape."

Oswald sighs "look, I'm not interested in that show, I just want to make thing simple in life, not complex and complicated and all that other crap."

The man continues "look young man, a little exposure and sociability can do wonders for you."

"Hey, just cause your my psychiatrist doesn't mean you can make decisions for me." Oswald looks annoyedly at the camera. He then stops to sigh "my name's Oswald, I like sleeping, trivia, video games, napping. Happy?"

"Much." The voice answered "now your parents have given permission for you to join and hopefully you can be accepted."

Oswald snorts at that mumbling "they'll be glad I'm out of there."

At that silence fell for a few seconds until the camera cuts out.

* * *

**Audition Tape #10- Felix  
**

A desk is seen with 2 hoops resting on it. Suddenly a cloud of smoke bursts into the front of the camera, along with some coughs and grumbling "dang it, still too much."

Out of the smoke, Felix, with his top hat and magicians cape, flourishes into the screen "GREETINGS! I am the FANTASTIC FELIX and to show my skill for said show, I shall show you a trick."

He picks up the small metal rings on the table "for my trick, I shall make these two rings attached despite being made of solid steel."

Holding them apart, he counts down "1...2...3!"

CLANG!

The metal rings stay apart.

"Um...hold on."

CLANG!

They still hadn't been linked.

"Dang it!"

CLANG!

Felix looks downtrodden for a second "shoot." He then shrugs "well, I guess even Houdini made a few mistakes." Tossing them away, he turns to the camera "so yes, I wish to be a magician right there with Siegfried, Roy, and Copperfield. I wish to extend my abilities to those of all ages and help them understand the wondrous nature of magic! No matter how many failed attempts, I shall never give up no matter what is put against me."

He raises a hand and throws it down "so CHOOSE!"

The smoke is only small this time, clearly showing him there staring wide eyed at the camera. He stays still, then smiles nervously, rushing off screen.

* * *

**Audition Tape #11-** **Talia**

The room is bright lit with candles all around the room as Talia steps into the frame, staring into the camera excitedly "in case you are wondering, I am currently inside the old house of an old woman who just passed away. Now I'm hoping to find lingering traces of spiritual energy that can still linger."

She blinks and slaps her forehead "RIGHT! My name's Talia. I'm sorry, I'm just really excited about hopefully getting evidence of the paranormal."

Pacing back and forth, she shouts "HELLO! Is there anyone who wishes to speak! ?"

She looks back "so yes, anyway, I have read on all types of supernatural entities, from ghost, poltergeists to even folk legends like Bigfoot and the Chupacabra." She frowned "unfortunately I have been unable to find evidence, but I haven't given up."

THUMP!

Her face lights up at the noise "YES!" She picks up the camera and runs to another room down a hall. The camera looks around "hello?"

MEOW!

She looks across the room to see a cat sitting on the windowsill, jumping down and making the thump heard earlier "aw shoot."

Talia turns the camera back to her, blowing away one of her bangs "well that was a bust. But still if I get on the show I can hopefully find evidence of the paranormal that I can prove to the world that it does exist!"

She doesn't see the white orb move behind her as she turns the camera off.

* * *

**Audition Tape #12- Raphael  
**

A poker table is set up with 4 players sitting down, one being the hooded Raphael.

One of the players smirks triumphantly "HA! Four of a kind!"

Another player curses "DAMN IT!

A third grins as he lays his cards down "well, joke's on you. STRAIGHT FLUSH!"

Raphael holds his hand up and lays his cards calmly one by one.

"A ROYAL FLUSH!" The three players simultaneously say.

A player stutters "but...we only dealt two hands ago!"

Raphael just nods modestly and takes in the pot from the three much older players with them cursing under their breaths.

Behind the camera, an man starts to speak "that's my Lucky Ace Raphael right there. Believe me, my boy has some fast hands and luck so good we think he made a deal with the devil."

Raphael silently looks up at the camera with a look.

"Aw come on son, don't look at me like that. This show will be fun."

The gambler shrugs casually and starts to shuffle similar to Vegas dealers and puts the cards down.

"Just so you know my boy can't talk, but believe me, he can always think 5 steps ahead of anyone you can imagine. So pick him and you won't be disappointed."

Raphael looks up and flicks a card into the camera.

* * *

Well, are they any good?

Anything you think can be improved.

Well, that's the final chapter for this fic, soon TAI2 WILL BEGIN!

Until that day arrives, which is VERY soon, all I have to say is...

SAYONARA!


End file.
